Anécdotas de una noche de fiesta
by ladyluna10
Summary: Es la última noche en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de verano y todos están dispuestos a hacer que sea inolvidable. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: E _ste fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Historias de una borrachera" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

Albus se tomó su tercer chupito de la noche y lanzó un grito que hizo reír a sus amigos. Aquella fiesta estaba muy animada y todos lo estaban pasando genial, aunque hacía rato que había empezado a írseles de las manos. Era su última noche en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de verano y los alumnos de cuarto a séptimo allí reunidos querían que fuera inolvidable –o, al menos, todo lo inolvidable que el alcohol les permitiera–.

–Vamos a bailar, Al. –Caroline, su no-novia-pero-definitivamente-tampoco-amiga, lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó a la pista.

Él lanzó una carcajada, la agarró por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas por la habitación, mareándose un poco más. No sabía si era por todo el alcohol que tenía en vena o por lo que sentía por la rubia, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla delante de todo el mundo.

–Albus, ¡me mareo! –Exclamó, abrazada a él y riendo.

La bajó, acarició sus mejillas y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

–No sé si es por todo el tequila que he tomado o porque sí, pero hoy estás guapísima.

–Estás borracho.

–Pues por eso tienes que creerme, ¿no? Los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, Caroline Smith.

La chica sonrió y empezó a bailar moviendo las caderas y él no dudó en seguirla, dispuesto a seguir con aquella fiesta hasta el amanecer. Aunque, si podía escaparse un rato antes y perderse con la rubia por los jardines, sería el chico más feliz de Hogwarts.

* * *

Igual era por la cantidad de whisky de fuego que ambos se habían tomado –probablemente era por eso; definitivamente era por eso–, pero Rose y Scorpius habían acabado besándose, encerrados en un baño, ajenos al resto de sus compañeros. Llevaban desde el año anterior con sus idas y venidas, habían roto y vuelto al menos una docena de veces. No podían estar juntos, pero mucho menos separados. Los dos se querían, pero chocaban mucho y a ninguno le gustaba ceder. Y para lograr una relación sana, debían dejar las peleas a un lado y tratar de entenderse más, lo cual en aquel momento parecía imposible.

–Joder, te he echado de menos.

Rose gimió levemente mientras Scorpius besaba y mordía su cuello, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas.

–Y yo, mi pelirroja –contestó, sin separarse apenas de su piel. La impulsó hacia arriba y apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura–. Hoy estás increíble.

–¿Solo hoy? –Ella enarcó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

–Hoy especialmente, preciosa.

Volvieron a besarse y el rubio comenzó a acariciar las piernas descubiertas de la chica de forma ansiosa. Necesitaba ir a más, hacía tantísimo que no la tenía entre sus brazos que no podía creerse que volviera a estar así con ella. Quería a Rose, estaba enamorado de ella, y sabía que tarde o temprano todo encajaría y podrían estar juntos.

* * *

–¡¿Pero cuánto has bebido?! –James se echó las manos a la cabeza y agarró a su hermana del brazo. Ya sabía que no era buena idea dejar entrar a los de cuarto y quinto en aquella fiesta. Eran todavía demasiados pequeños y no tenían ningún tipo de límite.

–¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! –Lily se soltó rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada–. ¡No eres papá! No puedes mandar en mí.

–Tienes 15 años.

–¿Y qué? ¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho estas cosas con mi edad! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan aburrido, James?

–No soy aburrido –se defendió el mayor rápidamente–. Me preocupo por ti. No quiero que te pase nada, Lils. Eres pequeña.

–¡No lo soy! –Protestó e hizo un puchero–. ¡Y ahora déjame! Quiero buscar algún chico con el que bailar.

Se alejó tras darle un empujón, tambaleándose hacia los lados ligeramente, y su hermano mayor suspiró. Lily era un auténtico torbellino. De repente sintió cómo unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás y alguien depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla.

–Estamos en una fiesta, tu última fiesta en Hogwarts para ser más exactos, ¿de verdad te la vas a pasar de morros?

–Me preocupa.

–Lily ya es mayorcita, déjala. –Lizzy sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Además, tiene razón. Con su edad nosotros bebíamos y hacíamos cosas de mayores.

–¡Pero no éramos tan críos, Lizz! –Protestó–. Nosotros éramos más maduros o, bueno, tú lo eras y yo soy un año más mayor que tú.

–Eres imposible, Jamie.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura y él la abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Sabes? Me apetece mucho una copa más. Tienes razón, es mi última noche aquí así que hagamos que sea épica, ¿no?

–Este es el Potter del que me enamoré.

Ella rió y lo condujo hacia la mesa en la que estaban todas las bebidas –o, más bien, lo que quedaba de estas, ya que todos se estaban pasando bastante con el alcohol–. Sirvió un par de copas y le propuso un brindis.

–Por las noches épicas, Jamie.

–Y siempre a tu lad… ¿Esa que está subida sobre una mesa bailando es mi hermanita?

Lizzy se giró y enarcó las cejas al ver como su cuñada estaba a punto de hacer un striptease delante de medio colegio. Miró al chico y asintió.

–Anda, sí, ve a salvarla.

James se alejó y ella se terminó la copa de un sorbo.

Definitivamente aquella fiesta se le estaba yendo a todo el mundo de las manos.


End file.
